Blade of Nullity
Blade of Nullity is a Raid Event scheduled to start on July 1, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT) and end on July 7, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT). It is the seventy ninth episode of the Dark Stigma story and fortieth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at July 3, 2019 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST/PDT). __TOC__ Feature Changes * (Chaos I) World-Shattering Golem as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 2,300. * 1%, 5% and 10% Misery LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,700. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Mighty Emperor Surtur (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Oppressive Clovis (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Abominable Scylla (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Sea Matron Mernasche (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack. All stages of the card are bound until the event rewards are distributed. Prologue Had any of the town's residents survived the ordeal to consider who was at fault, they would have been unable to decide between the evil that was sealed away or the evil that undid the seal. In actuality, the blame was to be shared; Nomoslamina the Nullblade slept undisturbed just beyond the outskirts until Euripides awoke her. Nomoslamina was a sentient blade that executed sinners, wielded by a woman who served as its avatar. Completely of its own will, it judged and cut down any it deemed guilty. Not even the sturdiest obstacle could stop the silver sharp-edged crescent from slaying its victims. As a result, the entire town was littered with rubble, blood, and flesh. It was far from the first time the Nullblade had wrought havoc, but when it appeared in ages past, a brave warrior rose to silence it. Nomoslamina was indestructible, so it would be sealed far from any presently established settlement. This allowed its legend to spread across the whole continent, but the flow of time would erode the finer details such as where it rested. There, it was entirely possible a new village would build near if not on top of it much later. None knew if Nomoslamina's creator was a god or a demon, but they undoubtedly intended to punish the proud humans for their foolishness. And so an innumerable people were slain across history, some more deserving of such punishment than others. As for why the seal would be released, it was always the work of an evil entity, perhaps seeking mutually assured destruction. The perpetrator of the current cycle was the famed Tragedienne Euripides. The suffering, sadness, and ruin found in her stories helped readers find the happiness in their own lives, and she was no different. However, that obsession with tragedy eventually rotted her heart. No longer satisfied by any fictional account, she began having devilish thoughts to create a real tragedy. It was then she remembered Nomoslamina and felt its return would be the greatest tragedy of her lifetime. After a lengthy search, Euripides found where the blade was sealed and released it without hesitation. Its binds were strong, but the authoress' literary prowess allowed her to decipher the runes and undo them. The ensuing anguish was more devastating than her worst nightmares, and she trembled with rapture. When you reached the town after hearing word of the slaughter, it was the morning of the seventh day of her release. There was nothing and no one to be seen, just as Nomoslamina's epithet implied. Only the scent of blood lingered in the air of what was now the Land of Nullity. Epilogue Since hearing about the Nullblade's slaughter, a single question bothered you like a persistent itch: why had it not killed Euripides? Nomoslamina slew everything it encountered, be it the defenseless townsfolk or the marauding monsters. It even forced the stubborn Lightholders to retreat. You knew it was altogether too merciless to be capable of gratitude, so there had to have been some other explanation as to why it never approached the twisted authoress. At the same time, Euripides was also grappling with her own conundrum. A team of brave warriors had suddenly appeared to contest her scheme, bearing a fearless urgency and finely honed skills. In witnessing their clashes against the Nullblade, she knew they were no ordinary travelers. Justice was on their side. "If this continues, my masterpiece will be ruined!" Euripides was keenly aware that Nomoslamina's defeat meant the tragedy would end with her own inevitable downfall. That alone she could not allow. She needed to revise the direction of the story and quickly... ...... "So if the one who breaks the seal dies, the seal's power returns, huh?" Salvador muttered his words with a mixture of surprise and relief. Several seconds later, Euripides collapsed into a pool of blood flowing from the gaping wound in her side. It had been dealt by Nomoslamina when the tragedienne interposed herself between the two of you, and the executioner's blade vanished. The riddle of why the Nullblade had not attacked her was solved. The seal left by the ancient spell was resilient but only strong enough to contain Nomoslamina's life force alone. Should a bond be formed with another, it would be able to overpower the effects until that vital link was severed, one way or another. However, you were left with another baffling question: why had Euripides risked joining the battle herself? The best you could deduce was a mixture of desperation and lack of experience. Positioning was just as important as timing in a surprise attack but both needed an acquired sense that the authoress lacked. While you mulled over the possibilities, Euripides lay in silence, a satisfied smile on her face. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Blade of Nullity